Kickin' it- All it takes is one night
by cascaswell
Summary: Jack and Kim have been dating for while and want to take thing to the next step. After one night, their lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I kissed my boyfriend on the cheek and quickly followed Grace out of the dojo. "I'll see you tonight Jack," I shouted behind me.

"I can't believe you've been dating Jack Brewer for 1 year and half." She said.

"I know, I really like him Grace,"I sighed. She laughed and we jumped in her car and drove down the road to Julie's house.

"JULIE, HURRY UP!" We shouted out of the car windows.

"I'm coming," She shouted, dress and bag in hand. Tonight is the school's prom, and also might be the night Jack and I...well you know. My friends didn't know though, I just didn't think I should tell them. We drove to Grace's house where we all grabbed our stuff and shot upstairs. Grace's house was huge because her dad was a famous film producer, but didn't want Grace growing up in Hollywood.

I went into the bathroom and hoped into the huge shower, washing my hair, I quickly shaved before getting out again. Drying myself off, I walked into Grace's room, to see her waiting patiently to use the shower.

"Sorry," I said. She laughed and got into the shower. I looked at the clock we only had 2 hours to get ready.. shit I thought.

2 HOURS LATER

I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I had a short, strapless, blue dress on that poofed out at the bottom and some blue high heels on. Grace had a long black dress on that had a slit up the side and Julie wore a cute pink, long dress that flowed around her body.

Suddenly we heard the doorbell go, and after applying the last bit of lipstick, Grace and Julie headed downstairs to see the boys. "I'll be there in a second guys,"I said trying to find my lipgloss.

Jack's POV

First in the doorway stood a very nervous Milton, and from behind the door Julie appeared.

"Holy Christmas Nuts Julie, you look amazing." She giggled and together they went into the limo. Then Grace appeared to an equally nervous Jerry. Jerry's knees buckled at the site of his date and he quickly pulled her towards the limo.

"Grace, is Kim coming?"I asked. She giggled, before nodding and finally pointing towards the huge wooden staircase that swept around to the hall. I looked around and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Oh my god, I whispered to myself.

"Kim, you look..wow." She smiled. I pushed a piece of hair from her face before giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"You don't look to bad yourself, handsome." I smiled before dragging her into the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood with Jack outside the entrance to the prom.

"Why are you nervous Kim? Jack asked.

"How did you know?"I asked confused.

"You're playing with your hair, you always do that when you're nervous." I quickly dropped my hair and put my hands to my side. Still looking at the door, I heard Jerry and Grace's name being called, we were next. "Look at me,"Jack said, grabbing both my hands in his. I looked up at his gorgeous, dreaming brown eyes. "You are amazing and you look beautiful. I can't believe I'm taking the most beautiful girl to prom,"

"You can't believe it? I'm still shocked you asked me out over a year ago." I laughed.

"Kim, don't be nervous, I will always be here, by your side." I looked at him, before giving him a soft kiss. He smiled at me, and I heard our name being called.

"Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford,"We walked through these huge doors, into our school's gymnasium, which had been transformed into a decorated hall. We were greeted by claps and applause, as I grabbed Jack's hand tightly.

A while later.

"Kim would you do me the honour of a dance?" She smiled before giving me a quick nod.

"But Jack, you and I both know I can't dance."

"Hold my hand," She took my hand and rested her head on my neck and we slowly swayed to the music. I looked down at my beautiful girlfriend before kissing her forehead. "I love you Kim,"I whispered. She didn't move, so I knew she hadn't heard me. It was an amazing night.

After the prom ended, I drove Kim home to my empty house because my parents were away on business.

"Do you want to come in?" She smiled and nodded, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "So this is the kitchen, and that's the living room," I turned away from her, pointing in the direction of these rooms. I turned to face her, and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes. I planted a huge, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Jack, Jack," She muttered underneath the kiss. "I'm ready," I stopped kissing her, and stepped back.

"Kim, are you sure? I don't want you do to something you're not comfortable with." She laughed before heading up the stairs and along the hall. She stopped when she came to the door with JACK written on the front. She pushed the door open and looked around the room. She giggled as she ran into my bathroom.

I took of my clothes and got under the blanket with just my boxers on. The bathroom door swung open and their stood Kim in just her underwear.

"Wow Kim," She walked towards me before getting under the bed as well.

All it took was that one night. One night to change everything.


End file.
